


Singing in the New Year

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [13]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, F/F, General Funniness, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, a bit cringy, implied future Zatanna/Artemis, karaoke night, late New Years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first annual Young Justice New Years Eve Karaoke Tournament.... yeah, they would have to think of a better name for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Super late New Year's fic....sorry about that. The next chapter of Freaky Friday will be up next week:)  
> Dick is 14 and Wally is 16

     The team sat in the lounge area, crowding onto couches and sitting on each others laps in front of the large flat screen TV. Everyone seemed excited with the exception of Conner, Roy and Kaldur. Conner and Roy seemed mildly irritated while Kaldur simply seemed neutral to what was going on. Even Artemis seemed particularly giddy with anticipation and excitement.

     Wally set everything up and turned around to face the team with a microphone in hand.

     “Alright guys! It’s the moment you’ve all been waiting for! It’s the First Annual New Year’s Eve Karaoke Tournament!!!!!” M’Gann, Dick, Zatanna and surprisingly Artemis clapped and cheered as the Karaoke system came to life on the screen of the TV.

     “To decide who will go first I’ll draw names out of this hat,” Wally held up a sleek black top hat that had been borrowed from Zatanna and shook it slightly, “ inside is every combination of people, including duets and group numbers. The rules are if you get picked you have to sing the first time but are allowed to pass any other time, so that way everyone has to sing at least once. Whoever gets picked can pick their own song and then when they’re done they draw the next name or names out of the hat. Are we all clear?” Everyone nodded and the redhead continued his speech.

     “And just to make this even more fun, each performance will be given a score between 1-10 which will be decided as a group by everyone watching. Each person in the performance will receive that amount of points and whoever has the most points before midnight will be this year’s karaoke champion!”

     “We get it Baywatch! Can we please just get on with it?” Artemis questioned with irritation. She seemed to be much more excited about this than Wally had expected from her.

     Freckled hands shot up defensively in front of him as he attempted to calm the blonde.

     “Alright, alright. I’ll pick the first performer/performers.” The room was quiet as the ginger speedster placed the hat over his head and reached into it, shuffling the papers around inside before slowly pulling out a single folded sticky note.

     He peeled the paper apart and smiled as he read the names.

     “The first performer is…………” he looked around,

     “What can’t I get a drumroll?” The echoing chorus of NO from Dick, Artemis and Zatanna gave the speedster his answer and he let out a mumbled “Sheesh, tough crowd.” before he cleared his throat.

     “Alright, the first performance will be from Artemis-”

     “Yes!”

     “-and Zatanna!” The two girls turned to look at each other for a brief moment before Artemis stood and grabbed the brunette by the hand, pulling her up to the stage.

     “We’re gonna kill this and I know exactly what song we’re going to sing.” The archer whispered something into the magician’s ear and a large grin broke across her face.

     “Damn right we are.”

     The girls put their song in and grabbed two microphones before standing on the makeshift stage Wally had set up earlier.

     The ginger stepped down and took his seat next to Robin as the team waited in anticipation for the song to start.

     Dick and Wally cheered as the opening notes played and M’Gann clapped happily as she also recognized the song.

_Hello, hello, baby_

_You called, I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service_

_In the club, you see, see_

_Wha-wha-what did you say?_

_Oh, you're breaking up on me_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

 

     Zatanna sang, her voice clear and confident as she continued, not even needing to look at the lyrics shooting across the screen.

 

_Just a second_

_It's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with_

_A drink in my hand, eh_

_You shoulda made some plans with me_

_You knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me_

_I'm kinda busy_

     The girls exchanged grins as the chorus came up and they sang together. Artemis stayed quiet and let Zatanna’s clear voice resonate through the cave, saving hers for her solo part.

_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think any more_

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor_

_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_It's got my head and my heart on the dance floor_

     The brunette stepped aside as Artemis began her part, her deeper voice strong and confident as she sang Beyonce’s part

 

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone_

_Won't make me leave no faster_

_Put my coat on faster_

_Leave my girls no faster_

_I shoulda left my phone at home_

_'Cause this is a disaster_

_Callin' like a collector_

_Sorry, I cannot answer_

 

     The girls finished the song and everyone applauded, Wally was the first to speak when the clapping died down.

     “Alright that was pretty good girls, but let’s see what the verdict is. Everyone give a score between one and ten and we’ll average it out.

     “I give it a 10!” M’Gann chimed in instantly

     “It was pretty good, I give it a 7.” Robin said appreciatively. Wally went around the room collecting the rest of the votes. Roy and Conner both gave it a 6, Kaldur an 8 and Wally a 7.

     “Well girls, looks like a solid 7 points to both of you! Artemis, if you’ll be so kind as to draw the next performance.”

     Artemis grabbed the hat off of the table and pulled out a sticky note. She grinned like a cat when she read the name.

     “Robin, I dare you to top that performance.” The acrobat in question cackled as he jumped up on the stage,

     “Oh I plan to. It’s going to be so asterous you’re not even going to know what hit you.” The younger brunette took the mic from the archer as her and Zatanna made their way back to their seats.

     “You’re gonna kill it babe!” Wally shouted from his place on the couch and Dick laughed as he selected his song.

     Wally burst out laughing as the opening notes filled the air.

 

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

 

     The acrobat swayed in time with the music, his voice clear and full of sensual confidence as he channeled his inner Brittney.

 

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots (call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope ya feel the same_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

     At this point the entire team was watching and listening in awe, not expecting such a voice from their cackling companion. The youngest member of their team locked eyes with his mate through the heavily tinted sunglasses as he continued to sing.

 

_There's only two types of guys out there,_

_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship so, beware_

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_

 

_When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip_

_Just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus_

 

     Claps filled the room as Robin finished his song. He bowed as Wally jumped on stage with him and embraced him, leaning to whisper in his ear

     “Dude that was so hot you have no idea.”

     “Oh I do.” Dick whispered back into his ear, earning an almost invisible shiver before they pulled apart.

     “Alright guys, what’s the verdict. It obviously gets a 10 from me, M’Gann?”

     “10. That was great Robin. You really got into it.”

     “That was surprisingly really good, who knew Boy Wonder could sing like that, damn. its an 8 from me.” Artemis said with a low whistle. They continued around the room, Robin earning an 8 from Kaldur and Zatanna, a 7 from Conner, and surprisingly a 9 from Roy.

     “Well there ya go dude! That’s a 9 for you which puts you in the lead for Karaoke champ 2010! Go ahead and pick our next performance!”

     The younger teen laughed as he reached into the hat and pulled out the next name.

     “Rooooyyy, guess who’s turn it is.” The redheaded archer in question groaned.

     “No. I don’t want to sing. I honestly didn’t even want to be here, the only reason I am is because of….” He looked over at the two teens he considered to be brothers, looking at him with pouty lips and Wally with watery green eyes.”

     “THAT! Ugh! Why do you guys do this to me?” He questioned as he stood and angrily grabbed the mic from Robin’s hand. The two boys scurried back to the couch.

     “You’re gonna do great Roy!”

     “Yeah, yeah… I guess this one is for you two brats.”

     The oldest archer input his song choice and waited for his cue.

 

_Show me how to lie_

_You’re getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one_

_Is an art that’s hard to teach_

_Another clever word_

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back into line_

_A mob jumps to their feet_

 

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You’re gonna go far, kid_

 

     Roy wasn’t as good as Robin and the girls had been but the eldest teen was by no means bad. He seemed to know the song by heart as he completely ignored the lyrics flashing on the screen next to him.

 

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit ‘em right between the eyes_

_Hit ‘em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See ‘em running for their lives_

 

_Clever alibis_

_Lord of the flies_

_Hit ‘em right between the eyes_

_Hit ‘em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See ‘em running for their lives_

 

     Roy finished his song and received an overall score of 7 and he hurried to choose the next slip of paper from the hat. M’Gann was chosen and she happily made her way to the stage, quickly selecting her favorite Taylor Swift song at the moment and filling the room with her soft but sweet voice.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do'_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can see I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

 

     When she finished she received a 10 from Conner and the rest of the votes split between 7’s and 8’s, giving her an average of 8 and placing her behind Robin for the lead.

     The night continued on with Artemis and Robin singing Raise Your Glass by P!nk and gaining a round of applause as well as a chorus of singing from the audience, well at least from Wally, M’Gann and Zatanna, giving them an average score of 8.

     Wally was called up next and he winked at his best friend and boyfriend as he selected his song.

     “This one’s for you babe.”

     The young acrobat had to hold in his laughter as his the opening notes revealed themselves.

 

_Don't be scared_

_I've done this before_

_Show me your teeth_

_Show me your teeth_

_Show me your teeth_

 

     At this point the entire team was either laughing or blushing madly, Robin displaying a combination of both as the ginger continued to serenade him with the sexual song.

 

_Don't want no money (want your money)_

_That shit's is ugly_

_Just want your sex (want your sex)_

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)_

_Take a bite my me_

_Show me your teeth (let me see your mean)_

_Got no direction (no direction)_

_I need direction_

_Just got my vamp (got my vamp)_

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)_

_Take a bite of me boy_

_Show me your teeth (the truth is sexy)_

_Tell me something that'll save me_

_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)_

_Tell me something that'll change me_

_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_

_Show me your teeth (just tell me when)_

_Show me your teeth (open your mouth boy)_

_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth_

 

     Wally’s suitable song that had been paired with bedroom eyes during it's entirety earned him a score of 7 due to the fact he had apparently mentally scared Artemis who gave him a 5.

     Wally drew out the sticky note that had both Kaldur and Conner’s name’s on it and Kaldur slowly walked to the small stage. Conner on the other hand had to be dragged to the stage by M’Gann who told him that “Karaoke is a very important part of teenage culture.”

     The two boys stood on stage awkwardly as they flipped through the booklet of song choices. It was silent for over five minutes until Wally’s impatience got the better of him.

     “That’s it, time’s up, now I get to pick the song.” The freckled teen punched in the number and gave the two a thumbs up as he sat back down next to Robin on the sofa.

     “Good luck.”

     The first note had barely left the speakers before a synchronized chorus of “Oh my god.” from Robin, Artemis, Zatanna and even Roy.

 

     Kaldur started awkwardly and quietly, feeling out the song.

_Hey, Hey_

 

     Conner joined in next with a small hint of confidence in his otherwise monotone and deep singing.

 

_Bye, Bye, Bye_

_Bye, Bye..._

_Bye, Bye..._

_Oh, Oh.._

 

_I'm doin' this tonight,_

_You're probably gonna start a fight._

_I know this can't be right._

_Hey baby come on,_

_I loved you endlessly,_

_When you weren't there for me._

_So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

_I know that I can't take no more_

_It ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye…_

 

     As the song progressed Kaldur remained quiet but consistent in his singing whereas Conner surprised everyone as he got more and more into the song with each passing line.

 

_Bye Bye_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie,_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

_Bye Bye_

 

     He didn’t completely know the words, but with the added help from Dick, Artemis, Zatanna and Wally on the couch, he didn’t need to know. He moved awkwardly but excitedly with the beat and sang loudly and slightly off key, but no one would deny that it was great and that Robin would be saving the security footage of this for them all to look back at later.

 

_Don't really wanna make it tough,_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough._

_It might sound crazy,_

_But it ain't no lie,_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

 

     Conner’s surprising enthusiasm earned the duo a score of 8 and Wally and Dick were selected to go next.

     The team laughed as they sang Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler. Their voices went well together and it was clear that it was not the first time they had sung that song together. Overall it was fun and upbeat so it earned them a score of 8.

     Zatanna was picked next and she picked the very appropriate song Magic by B.o.B

 

_I got the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

_When I hit the flow, the girls come snappin' at me_

_Now everybody wants presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_I got the magic in me_

 

     The magician added to her performance with small tendrils and sparkles of actual magic flowing from her fingertips every time she said the word magic. She then continued to surprise the team with her rapping skills which probably came with her natural talent at forming words both forwards and backwards on the spot.

 

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind_

_Pick a verse, any verse--I'll hypnotize you with every line_

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?_

 

     Artemis attempted to hide the blush that appeared on her tanned face as the brunette zeroed in on her and Robin and Wally shared a giggle that got Wally an elbow to the stomach.

 

_Come on down to the front and stand right here and don't be shy_

_I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'_

_People tryin' to inherit the skill, so they askin' me_

_Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and_

_I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man? What's happenin'?"_

_So come one, come all and see the show tonight_

_Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist_

_You know I'm no Pinocchio--I've never told a lie_

_So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_

_I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_

_Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold (yes, it turns to gold)_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_

_When I hit the flow, the girls come snappin' at me (they be snappin', baby)_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_I got the magic in me_

 

     When she finished there was applause all around, including from Roy and Conner. Her final score from the team was a solid 8 and she happily drew the next and final name from the hat, seeing as it was almost midnight.

     “Looks like our last song of the year will be from Artemis and Wally.”

     “Fine but I get to pick the song Baywatch, and I know exactly which one to choose.” She punched in the number and handed Wally a mic.

 

“ _Anything you can do, I can do better_.” Wally smiled and the whole team barked with laughter.

“ _Ha_!”

“ _I can do anything better than you!_ ”

 

_No, you can't._

_Yes, I can._

_No, you can't._

_Yes, I can._

_No, you can't._

_Yes, I can,_

_Yes, I can!_

_Anything you can be_

_I can be greater._

_Sooner or later,_

_I'm greater than you._

_No, you're not. Yes, I am._

_No, you're not. Yes, I am._

_No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am._

_Yes, I am!_

 

_I can shoot a partridge_

_With a single cartridge._

_I can get a sparrow_

_With a bow and arrow._

The team couldn’t help but laugh at that as Artemis feigned shooting an arrow towards the ceiling.

 

_I can live on bread and cheese._

_And only on that?_

_Yes._

_So can a rat!_

 

_Any note you can sing_

_I can sing higher_

_I can sing anything_

_Higher than you._

_No, you can't._

_Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)_

_Yes, I CAN! (Highest)_

 

 _“How do you sing that high?”_ The speedster questioned

 

 _“I'm a girl!”_ Artemis said with a tone that clearly said ‘Duh’, and the team laughed.

 

_Anything you can say_

_I can say softer._

_I can say anything_

_Softer than you._

_No, you can't. (Softly)_

_Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)_

 

The two got closer as they argued.

 

_Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)_

_Yes, I can. (Softer)_

 

 _“YES, I CAN!”_ Artemis suddenly yelled in Wally’s face.

 

_I can drink my liquor_

_Faster than a flicker._

_I can drink it quicker_

_And get even sicker!_

 

_I can open any safe._

_“Without bein' caught?”_ The archer questioned.

 

_Sure._

 

_That's what I thought--_

_you crook!_

 

_Any note you can hold_

_I can hold longer._

_I can hold any note_

_Longer than you._

_No, you can't._

_Yes, I can No, you can't._

_Yes, I can No, you can't._

_Yes, I can_

 

 _“Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I”_ Artemis held the note as Wally countered,

 

_“No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--_

_CA-A-A-A-N!”_ Wally held the note for a few seconds before coughing and waiting as Artemis held it for a considerable amount of time. He looked genuinley surprised when she finally stuttered out an out of breath

 

_“I-I-I-I-I-I-I can!”_

 

_Yes, you ca-a-a-an!_

 

“Where do you keep all that air?” The ginger questioned.

Artemis panted as she regained her breath and pointed to her chest.

“Here”

“Oh.”

 

_“Anything you can say_

_I can say faster.”_ Wally said confidently.

 

_“I can say anything_

_Faster than you.”_ Artemis said, following the lyrics of the song.

 

“Alright don’t even try to beat me on this one.” Wally gave the blond a look that dared her to challenge him.

Artemis gave him a look for a second before sighing,

“Yeah alright.”

 

_I can jump a hurdle._

_I can wear a girdle._

_I can knit a sweater._

_I can fill it better!_

_I can do most anything!_

 

 _“Can you bake a pie?”_ The archer questioned.

_“No.”_

_“Neither can I.”_ She said sadly.

 

_“Anything you can sing_

_I can sing sweeter.”_ The speedster said with a smug look

 

_I can sing anything_

_Sweeter than you._

 

_No, you can't. (Sweetly)_

_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)_

_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)_

_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)_

_Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)_

 

 _“Yes, I can!”_ Artemis bellowed as Wally harmonized with _,_

 

_“No, you can't!”_

 

     The whole team laughed as the song finished. Everyone give them a 10 with the exception of Roy and Conner who gave them an 8, claiming it could have had more soul, giving the duo an average score of 9.

     Wally cleared his throat into the mic to get everyone’s attention.

     “Alright you guys! It’s two minutes to midnight so it’s time to tally up the scores.” Wally did the math quickly in his head and smiled when he reached his conclusion a second later.

     “And by three tenths of a point……. The champion of the first annual New Years Eve Karaoke Night is…….. Robin!!!!!” Everyone clapped with the exception of Artemis who walked up to him and offered her hand.

     The acrobat accepted her handshake.

     “You played a good game Boy Blunder but I’ll get you next year, just you wait.” Dick laughed as the computer began counting down from 30 to alert them of the new year.

     “I’m looking forward to it.” And with that he turned to stand next to his boyfriend in anticipation of the obligatory new years kiss.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1!!_

_"HAPPY 2011!!"_

 

     And with the stroke of midnight Robin pulled Wally down to meet him in a deep kiss as M’Gann did the same to Superboy.

     Artemis was pleasantly surprised when she was turned around and met with soft lips as Zatanna kissed her. The blonde pulled away long enough to say,

     “About time Magic Girl.” before their lips met again.

     Kaldur stood back from his team as he watched them exchange their human customs. Rocket was unfortunately not here so he was content to enjoy his new years without a kiss.

     Roy stepped next to him to watch the team as well. The dark skinned atlantean looked at him and the archer deadpanned,

     “I’m not kissing you.” Before he turned and walked away.

     Kaldur smiled and chuckled to himself. This was going to be a good year.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this I found out that one of my favorite artists and a large source of inspiration in my life has died today, on January 10th, 2016, peacefully and surrounded by his family after a long fight with cancer.
> 
> RIP David Bowie. Your music inspired and Labyrinth will always be one of my favorite movies because of you. You will be missed and you will continue to be an inspiration to your fans.
> 
>  
> 
> This was supposed to be longer as I still had a few songs I wanted to use, but I think this will be an annual fic kinda thing, so maybe next year:)
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> Telephone - Lady Gaga ft Beyonce  
> Circus - Brittney Spears  
> You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift  
> Raise Your Glass - P!nk  
> Bye Bye Bye - *N'Sync  
> You're Gonna Go Far Kid - The Offspring  
> Holding Out for a Hero - Bonnie Tyler  
> Magic - B.O.B ft Rivers Cuomo  
> Teeth - Lady Gaga  
> Anything You Can Do - Annie Get Your Gun
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a comment! It means so much to me! Also a big thanks to my friend Jace (puckabrinaluver) who helped me out with some things in this fic:) Including the marvelous idea of having Supey sing Bye Bye Bye:) You're amazing Jace! Love you!!!!


End file.
